patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Shitpasta, Undertale, The End!
Undertale, The End ' ' A long dark hallway lit with a skeletons glowing blue eye… “Hey kid you want this…” Said the skeleton. He then pulled down his pants, he showed his big blue dick! ' ' ' ' Then I woke up… ' ' On my bed I see a big long list of words, all of them are “Bad Time.” But then I see my laptop filed with pictures of undertale characters with dicks and having sex and the worst of them all, was a picture of sans with a his tong and his peanes out. But then blood came out of my monitor and filled the room with blood. I started to run out of my room and into the dark hallway there was a spooky hedgehog who had blood red eyes, he then said. “The cake is mei, we need to run.” It said. “Gotta blast.” He said as he then flew out of the building. Then came in a parka wearing woman came in the room. “Dong zhu, boxu zou!” She said before she froze me in ice, then I see her true from, a ice cold menic. ' ' ' ' “Help!” I shout. “No way, you gotta chill.” She Said. I thought it was over, but then… A minecraft girl with a diamond sword came rushing in cut her in half. “Now the boys can’t beat me!” She sang. Then came in, Jeff The Killer! Jeff swiped at the photic girl and then stabbed him in the chest. ' ' ' ' “I’m going to kill you, boy!” She Shouted. But she then missed me and intern unfroze me, then I got the hell out of there. I ran into a room and I thought I was safe, but I was not! Then I hear a loud… “AAAAAA RRRRRRRR AHHH!!!” It was Freddy. But I was scared of him because he had my friends head in his animatronic head all bloody and stuff! IT WAS SO HYPER REALISTIC, I pasted out. ' ' When I woke up I saw a red eyed version of the skeleton. He was just as sexy as the first skeleton, but he was red! ' ' ' ' “He kid, i’m going to sex you!” “HARD” He exclaimed with passion in his voice. He got down and was ready to go doggy style. Then the door burst open, and in came a british woman with a big devis on her chest. “Cheres love, the cavalier is here.” Said shouted. “Get lost, he’s my sex slave!” Said the skeleton. ' ' ' ' “I’m going to have to kill, you know.” She said. She shot him over and over, before throwing a bomb and getting me out of the room. After that, she says to me. “You know, the world could always use more heroes.” She said, before zipping away. But I wished she didn't… ' ' Because then he heard a loud… ' ' “FRICK!!!” Shouted Sammy Classic Sonic Fan. He was wearing the fire mario backpack, he shoot fireballs at me, but I ran with all I had. ' ' ' ' “YOU FRICKIN FRICKS, YOU RUINED SONIC!!!” He shouted. As then I jumped on to his back and pulled the fire mario backpack of him, and then he let out a blood curtling scream! He then turned into ashes. ' ' I thought that it was over… ' ' But it was not… There was the blue skellington with his tong and penas. “Kid, you're going to have a bad time!” Said the skeleton. Then he pulled out a… ' ' ' ' BIG DICK ' ' Then I ran away, but I could not and he then grabbed me with his big dick. I could not do it, I had almost died that night, but I did not. I WAS DETERMINED TO LIVE!!! ' ' The next morning I was in bed I nothing had happened, but there was a note… It said… ' ' That was fun kid, but now you are in a gay relationship with a seclington… HAPPY NOW??? ' ' From this day on I still get nightmares of that orga. I think I am going suicide now. Good Bye... Category:TrollPastas Category:ShitPastas